The Story That Change My Life
by EpicFangirl2227
Summary: Ok, so we know Nod's dad died in war, but what about his mother no one ever talked about? What if his mother need to go to the stomper world because of his sister, Natasha? What if she is this Lady Of Destiny?
1. The Big Celebration

**ok,so this is my first story, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a busy morning in Moonhaven. The birds are singing, the Jinn are carrying boxes and the Leafmen are preparing the stage, but no one is more happier than Nod.

Nod P.o.v.

I can't believe it! It has been ten years since I ever saw my little sister, Natasha. It was so wired to be related to The Lady Of Destiny. Trust me, it is. Anyway, I was walking around Moonhaven when I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn around and smiled at her. It was my girlfriend, MK. - Hey Nod. - she greeted me as I smiled at her and missed her hair.

- Hey MK, what are you doing around Moonhaven? - I ask as she arranged her hair.

- Walking, you? - she say as I smiled at her. I was about to answer her question when Ronin yelled - Nod! - I just looked at Ronin and faced MK again.

- You can of get your answer now. - I say as Ronin yelled again - Nod!-

- Oh, ok. See you later? - she say as she kissed my check and left. I smiled at her and hear Ronin yelled - Nod!- even louder.

- Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! - I yelled and ran over to him.

He was in his usual Leafman armor and his general jacket and helmet on his waist. I ran towards Ronin and say - Ok, what's up?- as he faced me.

-Nod, you know how important today is. Why are you not serious? - he ask. I only looked at him with a blank face.

Ok, everyone know today's the big celebration. Even't if you don't, just looked out the window and you will get your answer.

Anyway, I looked at him a few seconds and ask - What do you mean by that?- He just signed and looked away for a minute.

- Hope your sister is better than you. - he say under his breath and I rolled my eyes.

- Real funny, Ronin. - I say as he looked at me again.

- Just, go and help out the rest or something. - he say as I rolled my eyes. - Fine. - I say as I walked my cousins, Jackie and Jack.

- Hey guys, need help? - I ask as they looked at me .

They're don't really look like brothers. Jackie as black hair and green eyes while Jack as brown eyes and hair. Jackie is, of course, elder and Jack is the younger one.

- Um, yeah. Can you help us lift the podium up. You know, for the most boring things in the parties. Lectures- Jackie say as the walked over to the side of the stage. Great, another lecture party.

- Ok - I say as I walked to the podium and waited for the rest to help and lift it up. - Wow, this thing is heavy! - Jack say as sweat start to build up in his eyebrows.

- It's not that bad.- I say as we started to walk up the stairs slowly. - Easy for you to say, you two are older that me.- he say as he groan for the weight of the thing.

- Well, if you stop complaining and start walking, we will be done faster. - Jackie say as the reached the stage. By the time we reach the stage and place the podium down, both Jackie and Jack collapsed on the ground. - I am never doing this, ever again! - they both say as I shake my ahead at the. Sometimes I wish I wasn't related to them.

- Come on, we still have to decorated the stage. After this, you can do whatever you two want. - I say as I started to walk down the stage. This would take a while.

Natasha P. O. V

I sighed softly as I zipped my luggage up and tie my backpack tightly and sling it over my shoulder. - Great. How am I suppose to tell Nod about mom? - I ask myself and ran a hand throw my ponytail.

You see, my mother died not long ago because of heart attack. I'm suppose to go back with my mom but thanks to her, um, incident, I have to go home alone. Thanks a lot, mom!

I slowly unlocked out the door and dragged my bag out of the house door. I locked my house up and dumped the keys into my bag. I sighed softly and take a great look at the stomper world. I closed my eyes and looked away as best as possible and walk to the back of the house.

- Here goes notting. - I say to myself and throw a little pendent and a portal came out of no ware.

I gulped softly and closed my eyes as I step into the portal.

The next thing I knew was a very strong wind sucking me in and spinning me around.

- AHH! - I scream as the portal spinner me around and send me to Moonhaven, which, by the way, is in the other side of the globe. The only thing I can remember was a bright light and swirling objects.


	2. Welcome Home

**ok, this is a really short chapter. Sorry if it sucks, I'm super tired right now.**

* * *

Natasha P. O. V

I still scream as I was pushed around and around the portal.

When I finally reached Moonhaven, I stop spinning around. I sighted softly but continued screaming because I was flying in mead air!

The place was beautiful to watch from this point of view if you weren't falling to your doom! I scream loudly and hold onto my luggage even tightly and get ready for my impact.

As I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain I was going to get, instead of falling on the ground, I end up falling into a pair of strong arms.

I opened my eyes and saw Nod looking down at me, with an smirk on his face.

- Look who came falling from the sky? - he joked at me as I got up slowly.

- HaHaHa, really funny, Nod. - I say as I dust myself up and hugged him tightly.

He only smiled at me and hugged me back saying. - Missed me, huh? - I smiled at him and looked at him.

- Let's just say half yes and no. - I say with a giggle and let go of him.

- I'll take that as a yes- he say as he started to walk past the crowd that was building up in front of us and I follow him from behind.

We end up in front of the queen's garden. We entered the garden and walked to the queen.

The place was super beautiful. It was full with flowers, trees and roots that dominate the floor. I end up doing this weird dance when we were walking around. We stopped in front of a young flower girl in a white dress and looked at me with wide eyes.

- WOW! I can't believe it's you! The Lady Of Destiny! - she say as I chuckled at the young queen. - Yep, that's me - I say as she walked closer to me.

- You looked way prettier in real life that what the book showed. - she say as her eyes widen as I giggled at her reaction. I only smiled at her and say - Thanks, your highness - I say to the queen as I bowed at her.

- There's no need to call me ' Your Highness'. I'm still a kid, don't make me sound so old! - she wined as I smirked at her.

- Well, unlike you, I have to be called 'Miss' or 'My Lady' or other junk. By the way, what's your name? - I ask the young girl.

- Mary - she say as i smiled at her.

- Mary, that's a really pretty name you have. - I say as she blushed slightly.

- Thank you - she say as Nod cleared his throat.

I looked at him, smirking and say - Fine, fine, let's go look for the rest, ok? - I say as he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Me and Mary laugh softly before I say - Maybe we should hang-out sometime - I say as I walked next to Nod.

Her eyes only widen as she say - Really?! - as I smiled at her.

- Totally! Bye for now, Mary! - I say as she waved at me before I drag Nod out of the room.

This new life's not so bad after all.

* * *

**I know, it's a weird way to end the story. Just, tell me if you like it or not.**


	3. Visiting Old Families

**ok, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nod P. O. V

What embarrassing thing to do in front of the Queen! Not to mention Natasha! Now I'll never hear the end of it any time soon.

Anyway, we were walking around Moonahven with bunch of people staring at Natasha. We were half way to our cousin's house when MK walk toward us.

" Hai Nod. " she say as I kissed her forehead. " Hey babe, what'cha up to? " I ask as Natasha looked shocked.

"Hold the phone! You're dating!?" She screamed as MK hides behind my back.

" Nat, before you slice us in half, let me explain." I say as MK hide her head in my back.

This really slipped my mind. I totally got me and MK into so much trouble.

"Explain? Nod, this is totally awesome! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" She exclame and titled her head slightly, looking at MK. "What's her problem?" She say pointing at MK. I only looked at MK and smirk.

"And I suppose you kind of scared her slightly." I say as MK stepped behind my back and look at Natasha.

"Wow, The Lady Of Destiny..." She say as she stared at Natasha. "The one and only." She say as she looked at MK.

"Wow, I still can't believe your related to The Lady Of Destiny, Nod." She say as she looked at me.

I only smirked at her. "Lucky, I guess." I say as I walked next to Natasha.

"But we have to go and visit or uncle. Catch you later, babe." I say as I kissed her check. "Oh, ok, um ok, tell them i say hai!" She say as I hugged her and she left.

"Come on, let's go visit Jackie and Jack." I say as I graded her hand and grad her throw Moonahven.

... In front of my uncle's place...

We reached in front of their house and I knocked the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Jack says as he twisted the door knob. He only looked at Natasha in shocked.

"Is it really you?" He say as he looked at her. She only hugged him and say, "I missed you guys so much!" As Jack stumbled back I few steps.

"He kid! You've grow so much!" He say as he missed her hair playfully.

"Hey!" She say as as she shoveled him playfully. "Jack,dear, who's as the door?" Aunt Muriel ask as she stepped to the door and saw Natasha.

"My, if it isn't little, Natasha! Johnny, Johnny! Natasha's here! Come look at her!" Aunt Muriel say as Uncle Johnny ran to the door with Jackie.

"Well, if isn't Natasha!" He say as he hugged Natasha.

"Um, thanks, Uncle Johnny." She say as he let her go.

"Why don't you stay for lunch, dear?" Aunt Muriel ask as Jackie and Jack looked at her with big eyes.

"Would you!?" They ask as she smiled at them. "Why not." She say as they dragged us into the house.

Well, at lease we have free lunch.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I'll maybe update again tomorrow, depends on my creativity and homework. **


	4. Family are always family

**hey everyone! I want to give a special shout-out to 'h8rt4u'! So, thanks for, you know, liking the story, anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Natasha P. O. V

Oh. My. God. That lunch was the most horrible thing in my hole life! Ok, maybe I should start from the time we entered my uncle's.

* * *

So after we were dragged into the house with Aunt Muriel and Uncle Johnny, we were pushed into a living room filled with books and ...um...more books.

"Um, don't mind asking, why is the hole room filled with um, books?" I say as I look around the room.

"Oh? Oh! We like reading, most of us..." He say as he looked at Jackie and Jack. They only looked at the floor and ceiling, rubbing the back of their necks.

Me and Nod only looked at each other before chuckling softly at them. "Well, let's not waste any more of your time Natasha, let's have lunch now, should we?" Aunt Muriel say as she hit Uncle Johnny with her elbow.

"Huh? Oh, of course! Come along, let's go to the dinning room.

The room was in a room with bunch of windows, letting sunlight aluminate the room with different colors. The rooms color came from the different types of color stained widows. The table was as long as the ones in the palaces.

"Wow!" I say as Jack chuckled at me. "Amazing, isn't it? Me and you dad designed it when we were young. Nod's house has on too." Uncle Johnny say as I turned to face him.

"Um, who designed it with you?" I ask as fire starts to build up on my fingers.

Yes, sometimes my powers will trigger when ever I'm anger or depressed or freaking out or sad.

Nod must have noticed me because he put a hand on my shoulder. "Nat, clam down. It's not so bad." He say as I relaxed and my power dies down.

I only nodded and looked away from my uncle. "Well, this is getting awkward. Come on,let's have lunch now." Aunt Muriel say as I walk to the table and took a seat next to Nod.

Aunt Muriel walked into the kitchen and came out with bowls of sup and some bread. She handed us each a bowl of sup.

"Mind asking, what is this?" I ask as I toke a sip of the sup with my spoon.

"Oh, it's my special ' Fungus surprise'!" She say as I spited the sup out onto the empty bowl with a label 'Throwing up bowl'.

"Um, Natasha, are you, um, alright?" Jackie ask as I looked at them. Jack and Jackie had a face on saying 'You should ask us before tasting' and Aunt Muriel and Uncle Johnny looked at me, as while as Nod.

"Ah, yeah, um, it's something popular in the Stomper World ...um 'Spitting into a bowl'. It's something new and ...you know what, I can't do it anymore. You're cooking is, very um...special." I say as I drank some of my water.

"I won't drink that water if I were you." Jack say as I spotted into the bowl, again.

"Thank you for that information" I say as he mouthed 'Sorry!' and I grab my water from my bag.

"Oh, that's was my families recipe for healthy water. It's mixed with natural soil." She say as Nod grabbed his cup and dumped the water into the bowl as I use my power to throw the water out of the window.

"Um, minded asking, why is everything here, so healthy?" Nod ask as I widen my eyes and kicked his leg.

"Sorry for Nod's question, his just messing around.'' I say as he looked at me and whispered "What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh, because being to healthy is better then being lazy!" Uncle Johnny say as I looked at him with a 'Are you serious!?'' look and Nod stared at him if he was crazy.

"I think we should leave." I say as I grabbed my bag and begin to stand up. But, before I was able to stand up, a pot of hot sup poured all over me.

"Natasha, you ok?!" Jackie ask as Jack handed me a leaf-like paper towel.

I looked at him and say "You think?" I say as I grabbed the paper towel and whipped some sup of my face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Natasha. Please forgive me!" Aunt Muriel say as I tried to stand on the slippery floor with Jackie and Jack's help.

"It's alright. I'll just leave and take a shower back at Nod's.'' I say as I grab my bag and started to walk to the door.

Note to self, never eat lunch with families, EVER!

* * *

**ok, this has happen to me once so I can of got the idea from my own family. please review this story or like.**


	5. At lease things can't get any worst

**ok, so here's another chapter! Sorry for it being short, I'm just super tired these days. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nod P. O. V

Wow. How does Jack and Jackie survive living with those two? I mean, they are nice and all, but fungus sup and soil water? That's just wired!

Anyway, I was in the living room when Natasha was in the bath. I was waiting half way when Ronin burst throw the door. "Well, someone's looking forward for someone." I joked as Ronin glared at me with his normal boring face on.

"Real funny, Nod. I heard what happend at Johnny's. I just wanted to check on her, you know, so you can make it to her party." Ronin say as I looked at him.

"Oh, about the party, she still hasn't know what are we planing for her return. Don't worry, I haven't burst yet." I say as he sighed in relieved and sat on a chair near the stairs.

"Lunch didn't go so well, didn't it?" Ronin ask as I looked at him. "Thrust me, never drink their water their. They missed soiled in it. And the sup is made of fungus. Not the normal food we eat today." I say as Ronin cracked up a smile.

"Well, I feel sorry for you. Where is Natasha, or should address, My lady?" Ronin joked as we both cracked out laughing.

"Nod! Whose there?" Nat say as I hear her but her shoes on. "Ronin is! He's waiting for you!" I replied and I heard Natasha's footsteps from the stairs.

"Hello, My Lady." Ronin joked with a fake bow as we both cracked out laughing. "Real funny, guys. Still, don't need the royal titles or anything, Ronin." She say as she looked at him.

She was in a black tank top and a green long sleeves collar shirt that she uses as a jackit and the selves were rolled up. She had black leggings and brown combat boots. It isn't really what we would waer around here, but I guess I can't really argue. (**sorry! I'm to tired to Make sence right now!)**

"Well, in royal rules, 'all king/queens must have a royal title as so as the 'Lady Of Destiny' or anyone who have a royal ranking.'. I can't really break the rules, My Lady." Ronin say as Nat sighed and say, "Fine, we'll have it your way." As she grab her backpack and looked at Ronin.

"So, wears the first place you would drag me to, Ronin?" Natasha ask as he lead us out of the room. I follow them behind before locking the door up and hope on my bird.


	6. I spoke to soon

**ok, I want to give a shout out to: **

**FishInAFadora (hope that's how you spell it)**

**she gave me great tips that I will follow. Well, hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Natasha P. O. V

I raided on the back of Ronin's hummingbird. It was slower then you think it was. Try riding a house that is about to die really soon while dragging a house. I'm just saying.

Anyways, we reached Moonahven in 20 minutes(Not really the time to reach somewhere without traffic). As we landed, a huge group of Leafmen stand in front of us.

"Morning, everyone!" Ronin greeted and everyone stand in a line. "Good morning, sir!" They say together as I looked at them.

These are probably newbies. I mean, short swords, lack of arrows, some peaces of old armour made in the past? Not the best thing to wear as a Leafmen.

I only shrugged it off and looked at everyone.

No one really gave eye contact to anyone. They keep staring in front of them, even if it's a huge tree in front of them.

"Today, we're here to help to protect Natasha and Queen Mary. It's your first and you're most important mission in your life. The Queen is still new at her job and Natasha has no idea how strong the Boggans hade become in a few years." Ronin say as I looked at him.

"Excuse me, Ronin, but, I don't need protection. I'm not a kid anymore." I say as he looked at me with his normal look on his face.

"I'm sorry, My Lady. But being half royalty, you must not take any chances at your safety. I'm sorry but you have to let them protect you, even if their new at the job." He say as I looked at him. "That's the point. I mean, they are new, there's no point on relaying me safety on them. No offence." I say to the Leafmen and they just say "It's ok."

"Well, I'm sorry, My Lady. But they are the only soldiers, next to me and Nod." Ronin say as I gulped at the idea of that.

Nod just looked at he and whispered "Hey, don't worry. I'll be next to you the hole time." He say as I smiled softly at him.

"Alright everyone, everyone know the 'Lady Of Destiny', right? Today, I want you to hide her away from anyone. You must keep this to yourself and can't tell anyone. Not even families, friends, neighbours or anyone else. Anyone who sprees the secret will be removed from this mission, understand?" Ronin say as he faced the leafmen as they replied "Yes, sir!" and Ronin nodded and walked to the leafmen training ground.

... In the training ground...

Man that was a long journey!

I mean, almost 10 or more Leafmen protecting you from everything, I really mean everything!

Anyway, we finally reached the leafmen ground and they locked the door before letting me and Nod out of that human made cage.

"Finally!" Nod say as he wiped the sweat that build in his eyebrows. "You think you're the only one?" I say as I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

Who knew standing in the middle of a crucial with men surrounding you would be like standing in a oven.

"Sorry for that, My Lady." Ronin said as I looked at him with the side of my eye.

"Ye-yeah, sor-sorry." I say as I tried my best not to past out.

"I know it was super hot, but it's for your own good." He say as I waved my hand for him to stop talking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, talk , talk talk, just tell what the hell I'm here for." I say as I wiped my left over sweat before looking at him.

"We're here today to get you trained! In case you have to fight anything during war." Ronin say as I groaned at him.

I spoke to soon, things can get worst

* * *

**hope you enjoy! Please tell me if need improving!**


	7. PLEASE READ!

Ok, so basically I haven't really explained, the story and how it all started. So, let's start at the top.

This all happened after the movie. When MK thinks her only home was with Nod back in Moonhaven and they are officially dating!

Tara stilled died, I'm sorry but I want to follow the movie as best as possible!

I will make different one-shot stories for Taranin lovers and Katherinenod (I think that's how you spell it...)

Anyway, so I haven't really explained what is 'The Lady Of Destiny' yet, haven't I?

Anyway, so the 'The Lady of Destiny' is this person that all first kings from all four kingdoms gave half of their powers to her/him. It's a very high honour and only special choose ones only can have it. This person is suppose to protect the world from being ruled by Boggans. Which, by the way, would be wired.

Anyway, that's all for now, hope I didn't left anything out. If you have anymore questions, you're fill free to ask.

That's all for now. Bye!


	8. New teacher's pet

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in a few days now. I was just super busy with everything. So, here's a longer chapter. Hope it repay what I own.**

* * *

Nod P. O. V

Ok, I had to admit, being related to the so called 'Lady of Destiny' is ten times worst then before! I mean, human cages? Is that even necessary?!

Anyway, I wasn't so sure that the hole human-cage was even necessary. I really can't believe Ronin with the protection thing. Over protective!

Any who, I wasn't so sure for Natasha joining training. I mean, yeah, it would be good for her to learn some new things from training. But why do I have the strangest feeling in my gut not to believe what Ronin is asking her to do?

* * *

"Ronin, I know I always never really question you about most of your suggestions, but, are you sure about letting Natasha learn Leafmen training?" I ask when me and Ronin was alone. Natasha was at the other side of the training ground shooting arrows at targets that we have set up.

"What do you mean?" Ronin ask as he looked at me."I'm not saying that your suggestion is wrong or anything, but, don't you think it's kind of a bad idea?" I ask as he looked at me straight in the eye.

"Of course I do. That's why I'm asking her to join? She can learn how to defend herself during war and doesn't need anyone's help. She say she isn't a kid anymore, why don't we see can she be as good as your old man." He say as we looked at her doing training with Finn in sword fighting. She is better that him, in speed and planning, she is better than Finn for sure.

In the end, Natasha scissor kicked him and grab his sword and pointed at him. "Ha! Be you again, Finny." Nat teased as she helped him up and returned his sword. "Real funny, Natasha, and stop calling me that." He say as Natasha looked at him with an evil smirk.

"Don't call you what, Finny?" She say as Finn looked at her. "That's it!" He say before chasing her a cross the training ground. At lease training would be fun with Natasha around.

* * *

... After training ...

Ok, I hade to admit, today's training was the best I hade in years! We hade more laughs in training by far. Anyway, let's just skip this part.

So, Natasha and I walked to the shower room to get refreshed. Of course, we hade different bath rooms. That would be weird to share one with the girls.

Anyway, when I was grabbing my shirt from my locker, my best friend, Alex, walked over to my locker. "Hey dude, what's up?" He ask. He hade jade black hair and green eyes. He's nice and never really gets angry. I mean, you do any prank on him and he doesn't even care.

Anyway, I pulled the leaves we uses for locker doors and put my shirt over my head. "Cool, you?" I ask as I grab my sword and sling it over my back. "Normal. Hey, you know you sister is one of the best in class now, right?" He say as I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, some say Ronin thinks she's as good as you on her first day. Some say she'a as good as you father." He say as I looked at him. "So?" I ask as I pulled My boots higher. "So? Dude, your father is the best Leafman that ever lived! You and your sister is as good as him! Do you know what that means?" He say as he looked as me and I start to walked out the room with him.

"Well, I would say it's shocking to hear Natasha got good feedback on her first day in training. Usually, Ronin will say our bad qualities on the first day in training." I say as I stand out side of the shower rooms to wait for Natasha. "Well, he doesn't need to say it to anyone because he is your father figure. There isn't any reason why he should tell anyone." He say as I looked at him.

"You do have a point." I say as he nodded his head. "See? There is no way on earth, that can really pleased Ronin completely." He say as Natasha can out of the shower room.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" She ask as she looked at us."Notting. Well, let's go home. See you tomorrow, Alex!" I say as I begin to walk for the exit. "Sure thing! See ya tomorrow, Nod!" He say as he begin to hop on his bird.

... During the journey home ...

Natasha P. O. V

Ok, something is going on. Nod and Alex is acting wired. Something's totally up.

"Hey Nod, what were you and Alex talking about?" I ask as he looked at me. "What? Oh, it's notting. Don't worry about it." He say as he looked away immediately and I raised my eyebrow slightly.

"You sure? You don't seem like your self right now." I say as he looked away even more. "It's notting, really. Just keep up the good work during training." he say as I stopped walking and looked at him.

"You know, maybe you should go home first. I'll come home later." I say as he turned his head to look at me. "Oh, sure, be careful." He say as I turned my back and walked to Queen Mary's. Ok, something's up. And I'm going to find out, even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**Ok, so here's another chapter to read. Hope you enjoy it!**


	9. Is it true?

**Ok, so this chapter has Mandrake in it. Hope it's good. **

* * *

Mandrake P. O. V

I walked around in front of my throne. "How?! How does Natasha returned home to Moonhaven without the queen's powers?!" I screamed at the royal guards as i got even more angry by the minute.

Ok, so you might be wondering how I escape the trap. Well, let's just keep that stored for later.

"I don-don't kn-know, Yo-your Highness." one of them say as I looked at him. "Of corse you don't! All you do is stand in here all day like an idiot!" I screamed at him and gave him a threatening look which always made their blood go cold.

"I need new guards. Someone that knows everything happening. Not two dummies that only stand here for a tittle!" I say as I glared at both of them. "We're sorry we failed you, You Highness." The other one say as I looked at both of them.

"That's it, I have enough of you two!" I say as I walked in front of them. "Get out of my sight. You are never working in this position ever again." I say bitterly and walked past them to my throne. I closed my eyes and heard the footsteps of those idiots as they walked out of my throne room.

_How did she returned when she needed the queen's help? I just don't get it. How?_

* * *

I keep replaying that sentence as I start to break down. Why is she home? How did she came home without notice? And most importantly, how did she get here?!

"All this time, I tough she is already dead!" I say as I punched the wall. "Fine, so be it. They want to play the game that way, let it be. But I will settle the old scores, even if it's the last thing I do." I say as I walked to my library.

I opened the double doors and stepped into my library. I walked to a shelve and pulled a old history book. "Lady Of Destiny" was the tittle of the book. I skipped throw the pages as I try not to throw up my lunch because of the flowers smell and green around the book. I quickly skipped to the middle of the book. I smiled at the pages as I mumbled to myself. "Natasha Tomson..." I say as I read the book. "This doesn't make any sense!" I say as I read the book again. "How is this possible?!" I screamed and thrown the book on the floor.

Natasha Tomson (I know it's a wired way to write. Just hope you understand!)

age : 17

family : Nod (Older Brother), Ronin (Father Figure)

powers : ice,water,nature,earth,etc.

weakness : unknown.

How could this be?!

* * *

Natasha P. O. V

I sighed softly as I reached in front of the queen's house. I looked at it for a few seconds. It was a really nice cottage. The place was decorated with flowers and vines and sweet smelling flowers.

I knocked on the door slightly. "I'll get it!" I heard Mary say as she opened the door. She widen her eyes with excitement when she saw me.

"Yeah! You really came?!" She screamed as I giggled at her. "Of corse I would, I did promise you and I never break a promise." I say as she graded me into her house. Her house was felled with flowers senses and flowers hanging from the ceiling. The door was made for people who are short because I hade to bent down a little to fit throw the door.

"Wow! You have a really nice place here." I say as she smiled at me. "Thank you, I designed it myself." She say as I heard a few footsteps from upstairs.

"Mary! Who is it?" I heard a bunch of kids running down the stairs as I smiled at them. "Hey...what's up?" I ask as I was graded to Mary's bedroom. Before I entered her room, there was two royal guards was standing outside of her door. "Greetings, My Lady." They both say as I smiled at them before I was pushed in by a huge bunch of Mary's friends.

When will this ever end?

* * *

... Back at Nod's ...

Nod P. O. V

I walked to my dad's bookshelf and looked for a old book he used to bring around. "Here we are!" I say as I grabbed a super old book and placed it on the table as I opened the old pages carefully.

"Here we are... Natasha." I say as I reached to the page my father write about everyone's bio. "Age, family members, powers, weakness..." I say as I read throw the hole page. I frowned at the last part. "No weaknesses?" I ask myself as I grabbed a book my dad bought years ago. The cover says "The Lady Of Destiny".

"I wonder, where's my mother's copy...maybe in storage." I say as I flipped throw the pages. "Weakness, unknown...what does that mean?" I ask myself as I think deeply.

What is her weakness? Well, first, she never gets scared or jealous or mean or suddenly become evil or anything. "No, it can't be." I say as I looked at the last sentence of the two books. "Natasha Tomson, weakness, unknown..."

This just doesn't add up right.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **


	10. Something no one knows about

**Ok, so here's another story. Hope it's good.**

* * *

Natasha P. O. V

I finally said good bye to Mary after around 3 hours of playing tea party and their random dancing. I sight softly as I walked back to my old house. It was dead quite in Moonhaven.

I looked around Moonahven for a minute. There wasn't a soul, now that's odd. I was about to run when I saw Ronin walking to a old dark tree. I got suspicious and followed him quietly.

He glanced back slightly and entered the tree. I frowned and leaned on the entrance as I eavesdropped.

"Alright Mandrake, I did as told. I added Natasha into Leafmen training. What do you even want with all this?" He ask as I peeked slightly. He was standing in front of Mandrake. I widen my eyes and looked away.

_No, no, Ronin can't be working for him, can he? No, no, I know Ronin. He will never betray Moonahven and the Queen. _

* * *

I looked away and started to listen again. "I am not going to explain this again, Ronin. We are suppose to see how Natasha came back without any Boggans noticing." he say as he looked at him with his yellow eyes.

"I don't feel right doing this, Mandrake." Ronin say as he looked at him. "What?"

"Well, I don't feel right betraying The Queen." Ronin say as Mandrake yelled at him. "What are you talking about?! You said so yourself, you wanted revenge on how they treated you! You said so yourself, they treated you like trash!" he say as Ronin glared at him.

"Besides, don't you want power? Power to make everything back the way they were? Bring Tara back to life?" Mandrake say as he widen his eyes when he mentioned Tara.

He looked at the entrance for a minute and think for a minute.

"So, would you join my side?" Mandrake ask as he held his hand to him. Ronin looked at him and took it sadly, like he didn't have a choice.

"Good. Now, don't blow it." Mandrake say as he got on his grackle and rode away. Ronin looked at him as he looked at his back. "I'll try..." He says as he looked at the ceiling.

* * *

I walked back and ran as fast as I can to Nod's. How could he?! That sun of a bitch!

I ran with tears in my eyes as I knocked on Nod's door. He opened the door and was in shocked when he saw me.

"Natasha! What happen?!" He say as I walked in the house.

"I-I don-don't know ho-how to ex-explain..." I say as I burst into tears again. I felt Nod's arms around me and I say again. "Ho-how could h-he...?" I say as Nod ask. "What's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as he rubbed my arm slightly. "Hey, come on, you can tell me anything." he say as I nodded And told him every thing. From following Ronin to Mandrake flying away.

"No, that can't be. Ronin never do suck a thing to us." He say as I looked at him. "Yes, he would! He said it himself, he thinks everyone treats him like trash! Besides, he took Mandrake's offer to get power. Power to rule the world and to bring Tara back." I say as I heard someone knocked the door.

"I'll get it." Nod say as he went to the door. I saw MK walking in. "Oh, hey Natasha! How are you?" she ask sweetly and I smiled at her.

"Fine, I guess..." I say as I roses slightly and grabbed my bag. "Where are you going?" Nod say as I looked at him. "I'm just going for a walk." I say as I hugged both Nod and MK. "Bye, guys!" I say as I waved at them before walking out of the house.

* * *

I looked around Moonhaven slightly and saw Ronin walking to me. I immediately looked away and walked to a crowed side of town. "My Lady, wait! I have something to tell you!" He say as I looked at him before running as fast as I can.

In the end, Ronin catch up with me and slowed me down.

"My Lady, what are you doing here?" He asked as I tried to look natural. "Oh, notting, just trying to get fresh air." I say as he looked at me. "But you were running away from me." he say as he frowned slightly.

"Oh, I tough it was a trap." I say as I walked away from the town with Ronin behind me.

"Oh..." He say as he gripped his sword worryingly.

"Ronin, can I tell you something?" I say as he nodded.

"Well, even after I was gone for my safety, I always think of you as my role model. I never would betray you and treat you like like trash. You know that, right?" I say as I looked at him. I'm trying to let him tell me everything. Maybe in would never work, but, it's worth a shot.

"Really?" He said surprised and I nodded. I wasn't really making anything on the spot. Everything was the truth.

"Why would you think of me as your role model?"He ask as I looked at him. "Because, you're brave, wise, loyal and always kind. I know you would never betray us, including me." I say as he gulped softly.

"Well, I won't really say that..." He say as I think for an idea. Did Tara gave me anything before she left?

Then, it suddenly hit me. "Wait a minute!" I say as I stopped at his track and looked throw my backpack.

"What are you looking for?" He say as I pulled out a little photo frame with a picture of Tara and Ronin.

"Here, I want you to have this." I say as he took it slowly and looked at it. "It's a picture of you two when your young. Tara gave it to me before I left Moonhaven. So, I don't really have anything to give you, so, I decide to give this for a token of gratitude." I say so he looked at me.

"No, My Lady, I can't take this..." He say as he handed it back to me. I smiled at him and pushed it back to him. "Keep it. I don't really need it." I say as he looked at me.

"You really respect me, right?" He say as I nodded. "And, you promise me you'll never tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you." He say as I nodded.

Then, he told me everything. From how he got himself into the hole Mandrake mess and where he is now.

"So, you're saying, that, if you join Mandrake, you can bring Tara back?" I asked as he nodded.

"Now, I have to do everything he says." he say as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, I got a prefect plan to get you out of this mess." I say a he looked at me while raising a eyebrow.

"You do?" He say as I nodded.

I explain to him of the plan I made up on the spot. Now it's time to use Mandrake's plan agents him.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	11. How it all started

**Ok, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ronin P. O. V

I toke Mandrake's hand sadly. I didn't really had a choice. I did promise him and I promise him I would never break it. What was I thinking?! Now, I will always going to put everyone in danger.

I finally left our meeting spot and walked in town for fresh air. I was walking half way when I saw Natasha walking in front of me. She spotted me and looked away as I frowned slightly and walked to her. She only ran as I followed her while calling "My Lady, wait! I have something to tell you!"

I finally stopped her and start asking questing. She clams she's just taking some fresh air. I frowned slightly but shrugged it of and follower her.

She told me that I am her role model. I would smile at that but in this situation, I fell bad. I mean, she say that I never betray her nor the Queen. Which, I already did.

I sighed softly and looked at he and told her everything. I really think Natasha is a good kid. She did promise she would never tell a soul.

Well, you probably would be asking how I got myself in this mess. Well, let's just start from the beginning.

... A few week ago...

I was doing my usual morning patrols and was alone this round. Everyone was recovering from the battle and I always want to get back on my feet the first.

I looked around Moonhaven. It seems safe. I landed on a old tree that no one ever know. Me and Tara used to hang out her after training when she wasn't Queen and I wasn't general.

I sighed softly and I heard someone saying, "Well hello, fancy meeting you here, isn't it?" As I toke my sword out and faced the person. It was Mandrake, I should have known.

"Not so sure about that." I say as he walked out of the dark and l looked at him. He hade an evil looked on his face that makes me want to just rip it away.

"Now, now. I was wondering do you want to see my new trick?" He say as he made a cloud of gold smoke. The smoke slowly looked like Tara. She smiled sweetly at me before the image faded away.

I looked at the image as it slowly fades away. I hade a broken look on my face. _ Tara..._

* * *

I looked at Mandrake as he smirked at me. "Amazing, isn't it? I hade some leftovers from my last escape. It took me awhile but I finally know how to bring life from the dead." he say as I hold my sword tighter and glared at him.

"Nice try, Mandrake. I'm never going to follow you." I say bitterly and he chuckled at me. "Oh you will, if you do, by the way, you can bring back anyone. Including, him." He say as the blowed another cloud and gold smoke appeared again.

This time it was an image of Nod's father. He smiled at me and say, "You did a great job." He say as I smiled slightly and the image faded away and I glared at him again.

"So, what would you say? Do you consider?" Mandrake ask as I looked at his hand.

_Do I want to? Well, it would be nice to have them back. But, it will only work if I join him and his stupid plan. Should I? _

* * *

I keep asking myself, do I really want it?

I sighed softly and took it unwillingly and looked away. He only smiled and looked at me.

"Good. Now, I don't want anyone to know about this, ever. Understand?" He ask as I nodded at him unwillingly and he smirked at me evilly and hoped on his grackle.

"I'll see ya around,RonIn." He say as he laughed evilly and filed back to Warthwood. He just leaving me alone in the big hollow tree, letting what just happen sink in a bit more.

_did I did the right thing? Or was it because of the power?_

What hade I done?!

* * *

That question always replay over and over again.

I didn't know what to do until Natasha told me a plan. I never really toke followed a 17 year old girl before, but, it's worth the shot.

i listen eagerly to every word she said. This plan would never fail.

* * *

**Please Review! Hope you enjoy!**


	12. The Wrong Turn

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while. It's exam week in my school and I haven't really have time to update because I have studies to do and , here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Natasha P.O.V

I sat on a tree branch near Ronin Always meet up with Mandrake. After what happened, the is no way in heck that I will ever stay at home when this is happening!

Anyway, I shifted uncomfortably on the branch. The Leafmen hide on trees and behind leaves. Ronin was our bate.

Anyway, the plan was simple: Get Ronin out of this shit and try to destroy Mandrake.

As I shifted a little, Nod took a glance and me. "Keep quite. I told you should not come with us." Nod say as i looked at him.

"Hey. Ronin is my guardian to alright. I'm not going to leave him alone to face Mandrake." I say as he sighed and continued the look out.

I glared at him angrily and looked at the entrance. it was as uneasy as the last time, sitting at the entrance listening to both Mandrake and Ronin's conversation. I looked at it and a cold feeling went down my spine.

I just shake it of and looked at Ronin. He was standing there waiting for Mandrake. Somehow, I have the wired feeling that something is not going to end well...

* * *

Ronin P.O.V

I gripped the head of my sword tighter and waited for Mandrake.

I never really felt easy when having a conversation with the man. It never really occurs to me that I will end up in this mess.

Anyway, I heard a sound of wings from a bird behind me and I turned around immediately. Mandrake was walking towards me with an evil smirk on.

"Well, I'm waiting." Mandrake say as I sighed and look at him. "Everything is done as you wished alright." I say and looked away from him.

He only smiled and me and say, "That's not how you treat an old friend like that." he say as I glared and it.

"What, giving you respect?" I say as he smirked at me again. "Maybe, besides, who's gonna know?" He say as someone walked for behind him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a so called person." A female voice came for the back as Mandrake turned around and faced her.

It was Natasha in Leafmen armor. She was holding her sword and blood dripped for the end. Next to her was a bleeding grackle.

"Well, it has been awhile now, isn't it?" Mandrake say as she smirked at him. "Like wise." She say as she walked forward.

"What are you doing here?" Mandrake say as she walked to him. "I don't know. Looking for something to do or maybe looking for trouble." She say as she pointed her sword at his throat.

"Well, I think you just popped up at the wrong time." Mandrake say as Nod jumped from the ceiling with a few other Leafmen behind him.

"Maybe it's fun to pop up at the wrong time today." Nod say as Mandrake shoved Natasha aside.

Natasha only ran next to me and asked, "Should I call the rest?". I only say, "Not now, probably later." I say as I unleashed my sword when Mandrake started to attacked the leafmen.

"Well, look what we have here? A small attack." Mandrake say as he hit the Leafmen out cold while Nod ducked his swinging staff.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that." I say as Leafmen jumped from the ceiling and came in from the entrance.

Mandrake just looked around the crowed room and then looked at me. "You lied to me!" He say angrily and I shrugged.

"I never really gave my word to a boggan before. That's why I don't have the heart to keep this to all myself." I say as Natasha just smirked at me.

He only screamed at us and began to attack blindly. Natasha and Nod just ducked and jumped from his attack while the others are not so lucky.

Some got hit on the head while others just got hit by the legs before hitting the floor.

Both Natasha and Nod closed their eyes while the others get attacked. In the end, there was only three left :Me, Nat and Nod. Great.

Mandrake looked around the room full with knocked out Leafmen and smirked at me. "Well, your plan failed." he say as i looked at both Natasha and Nod.

They both were furious as they gripped both of their swords even harder and looked at Mandrake.

"Just because you wipe out our hole attack, doesn't mean you win." Natasha say as Nod nodded and glanced at me for support.

"I heard this all before. You think your father's advise will work on me? I was the one who killed your father. Notting he knows that I don't know." Mandrake say as tears gather in Natasha's eyes.

"What?!" She say furiously and Mandrake smirked at her. "What? You didn't know? Your father was a very talented leafmen. Smart, loyal, wise, that always discus me. But, who knows one can take people's memory." He say as Natasha's tears dripped down her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you. If it's the last thing I do." She say angrily before grabbing arrows from her weapon bag and fired at him.

Mandrake just avoided her arrows like it was a game and looked at me. "How sweet. You trained her to become like her father. Too bad you won't be here to see it." Mandrake say before he pointed a narrow at me.

"Ronin watch out!" Both Natasha and Nod say as I looked one second to late.

The next thing I knew that there was a sharp pain in my abdomen and I screamed in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"It was nice using you Ronin." Mandrake say before disappearing. I only groaned in pain as Natasha held my head to her knees.

"Nod! Get a healer her now!" She barked at him before he ran out the entrance at top speed.

"Ronin. Please don't leave me." She say as tears rolled down her face. I only smiled at her before saying, "I won't kid".

She only smiled softly at me before i fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen? I'm only going to say is, Ronin will not be waking up anytime soon. Thrust me, he's not going to die, I hope. **

**I really know how will the next chapter be, I just write what comes in mind at the moment. Sorry! XD!**


	13. Can life get any better?

**Ok, so sorry again for not being on! Have a lot of things going on in my life. And you know, homework piling up and bunch of studies all at once, not the best time to write. So, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha P.O.V.

I sobbed softly as I stroke Ronin's hand softly. It hade been around 5 hours after the attack and mostly everyone know what happen. I hardly left Ronin's side. Most of the Leafmen tried to drag me away but I just kick them out the room.

Anyway, Nod just went to ask the doctor about Ronin. After Nod brought a healer to the tree, Ronin have never showed any sign of him being alive. I don't want to lose anymore people I really care anymore. I mean, first my mom and my dad, now my father figure?

I only looked at Ronin. He was sleeping lifelessly on the bed. I only sighed and glanced at the window. Moonhaven looked so peaceful. Birds flying, Jinn kids running around, Leafmen setting up a stage.

Wait a minute, Leafmen setting up a stage? That's new.

I raised an eyebrow and placed Ronin's hand down softly and walked to the window. Leafmen were setting up the stage, decorating the podium and so on. Why would they even set up a stage for. Unless some big party is going on that I didn't know about.

I only shrugged it off and went to sit next to Ronin again. I rested my head on my hands and looked at him. General Ronin, the bravest man in Moonhaven, and the man my father trusted the most, is lying down here? Lifelessly waiting for another chance to live again?

I only closed my eyes and tried to let everything that happen so far after I got home for the stomper world.

I was dragged in a portal, landed in the most annoying guy in the world's arms, got sup poured all over me, trapped in a human made cage, started Leafmen training, was playing with 7 or 8 year old kids, fighting Mandrake and probably losing the man that I now called father. Can life get any better that this?

As I was trying to recall everything that happen to me the past few days, when someone placed a blanket over my shoulders. I turned around to face him.

It was Nod. He had a really sad face on and he looked like he haven't slept for days.

"You look...amazing." I joked as he smiled at me.

"Thank you for that." He say as I smiled at him. "So, rough day, isn't it?" He say as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I say as he looked at Ronin. He look at Ronin with sadness, even if Ronin always lecture him, it seems like they still have a really close relationship.

"Nod, is everything ok? What did the doctor say?" I say as he looked at he.

"Notting, everything's fine. Oh, what the doctor said? He say Ronin's in a coma. No one's sure when or will he'll be wake up. The doctor say the arrow was strong, the strongest he even seen. Seems like the boggans really predict this really well" he say as I only hided my face deeper into my hands.

Great. Now what am I going to do?

Nod seams to understand my body language, because he hit my hand softly and say, "Come on, Nat. Time for us to go home." I nodded but I was to tired to get up. My eyes started to close when I saw a very blurry figure of Nod grabbing our stuff before I drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning seems to come so fast. As the sun started to shine throw the window, the room started to illuminate with brightness from the out side.

As I got up slowly, I started to yawn and rubbed my tired eyes. How long was I out for?

I looked down at myself. Black leggings, blank tank top and a green sleeved shirt? Yep. Yesterday was total not a dream.

i sighed softly and went to my suitcase. I looked throw it and picked something comfortable. A grey Osaka t-shirt, light brown shorts and some sneakers. I lay my clothes on my bed before grading a towel and headed to the shower.

As the warm water showed over me, all the stress seems to leave my body and flow down the drain. I found some soap in the nearest cabinet. The shampoo smelled like roses.

After my shower, I dried my hair the best that I can and put on my clothes. I ran my fingers throw my messy hair and grabbed my backpack before walking down the stairs.

Nod and MK were in the dinning room. Nod had his normal clothes on, a long sleeves shirt, a bandolier with a short sword strapped to his back and his usual messy brown hair. MK was in a hoodie, t-shirt, leggings and combat boots.

As I walked down the stairs, they both looked up from their breakfast, some sandwich or something and juice.

"Morning guys." I say as I ruffled Nod's hair before placing my bag onto a chair and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning." They say before eating their breakfast as I grabbed an empty cup from the counter and opened a bottle of juice.

"What are you eating?" I say as MK looked at me. "This? This is a Jinn sandwich. I know, it looks weird but you would love it." She say as Nod nodded.

I only sat on the table and looked at both of them as they eat their breakfast. "Oh, cool." I say as I drank some of my juice. The drink was really nice. It was sweet and it tasted like Honey and apple.

As I was drinking, Nod asked me, "Do you want one? I can make another one, no problem." As I placed my half way empty cup and looked at him. "It's ok. I'm not so hungry. I'll promise you I'll grab something in town or somewhere." I say as I looked at my drink.

The fact that Ronin was really in a coma and what he got himself into made me lost my appetite for a while. As I drained my juice, I washed the cup and placed it back on to the counter and grabbed my backpack.

"Well, gotta jet. Catch you guys later." I say as I hugged MK and kissed Nod on the forehead and walked at the house.

It was a chilly morning. Birds are flying everywhere, cooling are filled my lungs as I breathed in the sweet smelling air. The smell of flowers and morning drew filled the air as I made my way to town.

The place was pretty crowed. Jinn hanging around with friends, Leafmen having family time with his or her family or loved ones. As I walked around town, someone hit my back.

Finn was standing behind me, smirking at me. "Well, what a surprise! I thought you were with Nod today or something." He say as I looked at him.

"Nah. Nod got his girlfriend, besides, I can finally be free. " I say as Finn looked at me. "You sure it's safe? I mean, anything could happen. I mean anything." He say as I faced him.

"Why are you so worried about me? It's not like you're my boyfriend or something." I smirked at him evilly and he immediately blushed. "I-I was ju-just do-doing my du-duty, m-my lady." He say as I looked at him again.

"You sure?" I asked which made him blushed even more. "I-I better g-go n-now." He say quickly and walked away, still blushing madly.

I smirked at him as he walked throw the crowd. Some Leafmen, isn't he?

* * *

I was munching on a muffin as I made my way to the hospital. I bought a muffin and a cup of nectar. It wasn't so bad.

As I was about to open the door, the head healer, Professor Bomba came out of the room.

"Professor Bomba? What's up?" I say as I finished my last peace of my muffin and looked at him. He hade a leaf made lab coat and a notebook which he write down all his notes while mumbling to himself most of the time.

"Um, professor?" I say as I waved my hand in front of his face. He still didn't hear me or even looked up rom his notes. He just walked past me while saying, "Excuse me, my lady." Before walking away while scrambling notes all over his notebook.

I raised my eyebrow and entered Ronin's room. Ronin still slept on the bed peacefully. Most of his colour went back to his face. He doesn't really seem as pale as yesterday.

Anyway, I placed my still warm cup of nectar on the table as I hold Ronin's hand. His felt so cold, like a dead person would feel like.

"It's ok, Ronin's going to make it." I told myself. Actually, I don't really believe it myself. I mean, I know Ronin would have a really good chance on living. But, under his weak look, does he still have the energy to wake up From his slumber?

* * *

**Ok, so here's a longer chapter. Hope it's good, I'm really tired right now and I really want to go to sleep. But, I will always think of you guys first. So, hope you enjoy! Please review! **


	14. What a relieve!

Ronin P.O.V

Where am I? How did I get here? Most importantly, where's Nod and Natasha?

I woke up and found myself sleeping in a bed. Not like the ones in Moonhaven, more like the stompers ones I see when ever I went to visit MK before she became one of us.

But that's the point here! Why am i here?!

I slowly got out of bed, groaning. I felt like I have slept for one thousand years. My limbs are really heave and I have a splitting headache.

As I got out of the bed, a really young nurse came into the room with a bright smile. "General Ronin! Glad to see you up now." She say as she place a tray of things on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Where am I?" I ask in a shacking voice as she looked at me like I should know the answer. "Why, you're in SunnyAcres, silly!" She say as I widen my eyes.

"Sunny-what?!" I say as I looked out the window. It's not normal trees or grass or even the sky. It was a lava river with black sand on the shore.

"Can't you remember anything? After the battle?" The nurse ask as I nod.

"Of corse I can. I was battling Mandrake when he shot a stupid arrow at me." I say as the nurse sat on a chair next to me.

"Can't you remember anything else then that?" She ask as a sad face of Natasha start to come back from a very lost memory.

"Yeah, Natasha was telling me to hold on. You know, to my life." I say as the nurse smiled at me softly. "Good, we know that your memory is not lost." She say as I looked out the window.

"Where is this place?" I ask as she replied, "You're in the Underworld. You're in the front doorstep of death right now. If you can't recover, you'll be staying here forever." As I widen my eyes.

I will stay here...forever? I don't want to die here! I have so many things that I haven't done yet!

"That's impossible. Who can this be?" I ask as she toke a clip bored from my nightstand. She was leafing throw my papers. "Well, you're in good shape to leave. But it's the best if you stay here until the doctor comes to visit you. It's for the best." She say as I nodded.

She smiled at me the last time before exiting the room. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Great." I say as I closed my eyes and sleep wash over me.

* * *

... Back In Moonhaven ...

Nod P.O.V

I sighed softly as I yank my shirt over me head. Training just over and Natasha didn't even bother to show up! She just got me into so much trouble in class today!

I mean, you can't just skip class without telling anyone. That's not likely of her.

As I closed my locker up, I jumped on my humming bird as I filed to the hospital. Natasha is so going to get it!

... In The Hospital ...

I walked in slowly from the entrance and looked around. Natasha is not here, that she should be in Ronin's room. "Hey sir, how may I help you today?" A nurse ask as I looked at her.

"Hi, I'm looking for Natasha Tomson, was she here this morning?" I ask as the nurse say, "Why yes, yes she was. Until she went missing." She say as I widen my eyes.

"She's what?!" I say as the nurse jumped back slight. "Yeah, she and Professor Bomba went missing this morning after we ran Ronin throw some tests. I was there 10 minutes ago, there was a cup of warm nectar on the nightstand." The nurse say as I break into a cold sweat.

"Ok, so you're saying Nat and Professor Bomba went missing this morning, after the tests?" I ask as the nurse nod. "Yeah, just like what, and they were gone." She say as we heard a loud scream coming for the first room. Ronin's room!

* * *

Both me and the nurse went into the room as I throw the room door open. There she is, Natasha was dripping with sweat as Professor Bomba looked like he had a shower and good nights rest.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" He ask as she glared at him. "Of corse it is, because you're not even doing anything throw out the trip!" She yelled at him as Ronin groaned slightly.

Professor Bomba looked at Ronin as Ronin's like trying to wake up. I was still in shock. Where did Nat and Professor Bomba went and why is Ronin groaning?

i looked horrified as Natasha looked at me in the eyes. "Hey." She say as I pulled her into a big brother hug. "Where were you? I freaked out when they say you were missing." I whisper into her hair as she wiped off some sweat.

"Sorry. I went on a trip and almost didn't come back alive. But, it was nice hearing that from you." She say as she hugged me back.

"Well, for all I know is, you're still alive. Notting is really more important than that." I say as Ronin was trying to sit up.

We let go of each other as we went to help Ronin. I guess Ronin's vision's still not clear because he called me, "Professor Bomba?" As I shook my head.

"No, it's your step son, Nod." I say as he tried to wake up. He looked horrible that ever.

Well, the nurse and Professor Bomba left the room, leavening us three in here all alone. Finally we can have some privacy from anyone.

Even if Ronin's still not fulling awaken yet, it stilled filled like everything is normal. Like notting hade ever happen.

* * *

**Sorry for long wait! Have a lot of stuff going on! Hope you enjoy this story!**


End file.
